


Blessed are those (who see and are silent)

by ForTheLoveOf



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: & what i want is to suffer, Canon Compliant, Closeted Character, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Multi, alison & cap talk (kind of), once again writing what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOf/pseuds/ForTheLoveOf
Summary: Post season two finale drabble.
Relationships: Alison & The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Blessed are those (who see and are silent)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [ 'Bashed Out'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yME_52X20N8) by This Is The Kit, which incidentally helped inspire this.

The celebrations had continued well into the small hours of the morning. Alison settles on it being a good sign, somewhere between the safe-journeys and awkward hugs from the few stragglers shuffling out into the cold. She thinks to allow herself a small sigh before making her way into the house.

The rooms pass her by in a soft haze, eyes heavy with the afterglow of fairy lights and the sharp chill of the kitchen, where Mike blessedly presses something ceramic and warm into her hands. There's a kiss against her brow then, along with a whispered " _We did it_ ," to which Alison simply responds with a low and quiet hum. It's not until she manages to finally traipse up the staircase, half-sipping weak tea out of some frankly horrid crockery, that she notices the lamplight spilling out from the tv room.

There's a dark outline by the window, tall and drawn tight at the seams. Alison entertains the thought of leaving, only to find herself betrayed by the dull give of the floorboards. She senses the Captain twitch at the sound, straighten his shoulders even further.

"Want me to leave that on for you?" she offers, schooling her voice into a hush, one arm reaching for the flip-switch. Holding her breath for the familiar clearing of his throat, half-turn, and answer.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind."

It comes out in a brittle rasp, and she catches the brief knit of his brow as he withdraws into the shadows, eyeing her slow, deliberate steps like something akin to a hurt cub. Only letting his gaze drop once she has settled on the ledge seat. In turn, Alison brings the mug to her lips, seemingly content with the silence, resting her eyes on the empty grounds, the gate, the driveway. She allows for a few more moments before turning back to face him.

"Is everything alright?" she ventures, noting the slight bounce of his feet, the taut strain along his jawline. The way he bristles at the question.

"Perfectly fine. Thank you, Alison," he adds, making a show of giving a nod somewhere below, far in the distance. "I was just seeing off an old friend."

She thinks better of pointing out the last of the guests are long gone now, leaving behind nothing but half-empty pints and muddy tire-marks. She thinks better of saying anything at all until she notices the look on his face, staring at a fixed point in the snow, like he is watching something break.

"You can tell me anything, you know," she says, and waits.

It's only when Alison rises, some minutes later, having now finished the dregs of her cold drink and made peace with heading to bed that she actually hears the Captain breathe "I've been dead for such a long time, you see," pausing, and then: "What good would any of it do."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the headcanon that the Captain -and only the Captain- can see Havers. ([x](https://treesinspace.tumblr.com/post/636613293500448768))


End file.
